Single White Female
by Fayth3
Summary: Spike looks at the personal want ads.


Single White Female  
Author: Fayth moonwitch@werewolf.co.uk  
Pairing:W/S doh?!  
Notes/Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me The song is by Chely Wright and Joss owns the rest the lucky devil. This came to me and wouldn't let go until i'd written it. Oh and full of the sappy.  
Distribution: Boyslayer and anyone else want, take, have.- enjoy  
  
  
"Look at this!" Spike urged chuckling as he peered at the scooby gang over the paper he was reading "A single white male (31) is looking for fun and frolicking with well endowed female with sound finances." He rolled his eyes "It should read Married man having mid-life crisis seeks rich female for affair."  
"Why do you read those things?" Buffy looked up from her notepad where she was trying to decipher her class notes "You only make fun of the people in them."  
"Well if they are desperate enough to write a personal want ad. they are bloody pathetic people." Spike countered "And deserve being made fun of."  
"T-thats not true." Willow cut in quietly "Some are really lonely people who just want a friend and can't find another way to do it." She bit her lip "You really shouldn't make fun of them."  
Spike sneered "Why can't they go to pubs and clubs like normal people?"  
"Oh and that always works out so well!" Willow scoffed "Didn't you pick up Harmony at a club? And if i remember right the first time i tried to pick somone up at the bronze he tried to eat me."  
Spike nodded "Ok good point pet. Still you'd have to be pretty desperate to stick an ad in one of these papers."  
"Why don't you put one in then Spike?" Xander piped up with a grin "Lets see Desperate Single off-White demon seeks loony Vampiress to share mindblowing headaches and bagged snacks." Spike flipped him off as Willow scowled  
"Xander that was nasty, you don't always have to pick on Spike you know."  
"I know Will." Xander acknowledged "But we dont have cable."  
"Although what Xan said has a pointyness," Buffy answered "Spike could write a want ad. Single White Vampire seeks Lady of the night for whatever it is that you vamps do." She finished with a shudder  
Willow considered " Maybe Gorgeous Single Creature of the night seeks Lady of the Night for choas and fun, mischief a given."  
"Gorgeous?" Spike raised an eyebrow and Willow blushed  
"Sometimes you have to expand the truth a little." She hurriedly added  
"You know you chaps might have a point i could write one." Spike looked thoughtful   
"Or maybe answer one and that way you could pick and choose." Willow volunteered  
"Great idea pet. Theres nothing in todays edition i'll try tomorrows."   
As the scooby gang went back to their various activities Willow stared at Spike form under her lashes Why won't you notice me? I would never leave you and i'm not Angelus' seconds. I could be perfect for you and i love you so much you'd never have to worry about me cheating on you. How an i get you to pay attention to me? She caught sight of the paper Maybe just maybe.  
  
The next morning Spike picked up his paper and Coffee and went to the Scoobies through the sewers.  
"Hey, i picked up the paper. Lets see what in it today ok no, no, no, hell no. Listen to this White Female (30's) seeks tall mystery man for fun filled nights. Sounds interesting -must have own car."  
"Would you call the Desoto a car?" Buffy asked "More like a voluntary death trap besides 30's? You into Older women Spike?"  
"Nah she'd be too wrinkly." Spike dismissed it and scanned the page " Lady (26) wants polite, goodlooking young man."  
"Spike," Xander smirked "Your not polite and as sure as heck aren't young."  
Spike grumbled "This isn't gonna work."  
"Isn't there any other?" Willow asked very interested  
"Uh yeah this one Single White female. Looking for that special lover- a one woman man who won't want another. Will be hopelessly devoted to right candidate- i might just be your dream come true.Wow sounds perfect." Spike split into a grin  
"And you figure that how?" Buffy was sceptical "No age or even contact number." She peered over his shoulder "R/ Not Silver 1900. And that means what?"  
"um looks like riddle to me." Willow said hesitantly "Nineteen hundred could be the time."  
"Right thats 7 0clock, and not Silver... not silver Gold... Duh The Bronze Seven o'clock!" Spike beamed "Just after sundown."  
"Are you serious?" Buffy was incredulous  
"Yeah i could do with a bird whose completely devoted to me and if she's right for me...w-ell i'm not the kinda bloke to stray now am i? I stayed with Dru for over a century give me some credit for loyalty."  
As the others discussed the merits of personal want ads. They didn't see Willow's small smile.  
  
Spike showed up at exactly seven at The Bronze. He sat in a table at the front and glanced around wondering who the Single White Female was. Most girls at the club were with someone. He wished he hadn't talked himself into this- he could be at the scoobies talking to Willow, but no he had to try to make her jealous by attempting a date- huh like she'd even notice. Beautiful innocent Willow- when the hell had he fallen in love with her and why couldn't he tell her? Oh yeah because she'd smile sweetly and politely tell him she didn't feel the same way but they could still be friends and then he'd never be able to talk to her in the same way again. She'd always be nervous around him and it would ruin his un-life. Where was this chit anyway? He though irately. Suddenly the lights went dim and the band stopped, the lead singer went up to the microphone and tapped it to get everyones attention.  
"Uh yeah could i have the attention of everyone. Its not every night we get a request like this but the little lady asked so nice so we kinda agreed. This is for a special guy in the audience Uh a Mr Spike? Is that right?" He peered into he dark around the stage and was apparently nodded at.   
Spike sat up in rapt attention Ok so who knew he was coming here and waiting for SWF?  
"So Mr Spike this is for you." He motioned to the lights which all went dark and Spike could just make out a small figure that walked onto the stage. The band started playing country Riff and the spot light illuminated the small figure.  
It was Willow!  
She opened her mouth and staring at Spike began to Sing:  
  
I know that every morning you go thumbing through the personal want ads.  
You grab the latest copy, a cup of cofee and settle in for a good laugh.  
I've ben trying to catch your eye but i'm so shy.  
I'm hoping and praying that todays edition is gonna catch your attention.  
Cause theres a   
  
Single white female looking for that special lover.  
To put it in a nutshell a one woman man who doesnt want no other.  
Oh you never can tell. She just might be your dream come true.  
A single white female is looking for a man like you.  
  
Willow pointed at Spike and smiled shyly, Spike was gobsmacked and could only stare at Willow.  
  
Yeah i'm a little nervous i'm not sure if i shoulda put it in writing.  
It might have been a little reckless, a little desperate But i think i did the right thing,   
i couldnt go on living keeping it hidden, so im telling you everything  
Its my confession i hope you get the message. Theres a   
  
Single white female looking for that special lover.  
To put it in a nutshell a one woman man who doesnt want no other.  
Oh you never can tell. She just might be your dream come true.  
A single white female is looking for a man like you.  
  
She clasped her hands and made a praying motion. Spike began to get the point and a grin made its way across his face.  
  
Its my confession i hope you get the message. Theres a  
  
Single white female looking for that special lover.  
To put it in a nutshell a one woman man who doesnt want no other.  
Oh you never can tell. She just might be your dream come true.  
A single white female is looking for a man like you.  
  
looking for a man like you.looking for a man like you.   
  
She pointed at Spike and blew him a kiss and then turned and boted off the stage in a storm of applause- after all anyone who would sing at the Bronze voluntarily deserved applause.  
Spike got up off his chair and caught her as she was about to fly out of the door.  
"Red?"  
"Uh hey Spike." She squeeked nervously "you ok?"  
"I am now." He smirked and pushed her up against the door and put his hands on either side of her head effectively trapping her "So you came to make fun of me?" He pretended to be hurt  
"No." Her eyes went wide "I would never do that- ever i just wanted to tell you..."  
"Yes" he encouraged and she took a breath  
"thatilovedyouandhopedyoufeltthesamebutevenifyoudidntlikemeiwouldstillbethereforyou." she rushed out and it took him a second to unravel the sentence but when he did his heart swelled.  
"I see." He could scarcely believe the girl he was in love with felt the same "Well your wrong-"  
"I know and its ok i mean we can still be friends or whatever." She interrupted and looked down at the floor  
"Let me finish love." He lifted her chin " You are wrong i love you."  
"I said it's ok i get it- wait you love me?" she gaped  
"Yup babbles and all." He grinned as she flung herself into his arms  
"I love you." She confessed and leaned up for their first kiss and Spike's dreams did come true.  
  
Single white female looking for that special lover.  
To put it in a nutshell a one woman man who doesnt want no other.  
Oh you never can tell. She just might be your dream come true.  
A single white female is looking for a man like you. 


End file.
